1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved belt construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a belt construction comprising a tension section, a compression section, a load-carrying section intermediate the tension section and the compression section, and a load supporting top section secured to the tension section and extending beyond opposed sides of the tension section, such belt construction being utilized as a lifting means for a bowling ball.
Such prior known belt construction has the top section formed of a material different than the material forming the tension section.
In addition, such prior known belt construction has a fabric covering means not only covering the tension, load-carrying and compression sections but also extending from the tension section against the bottom surface of the top section to the outer side edges thereof.
Such prior known belt construction has the top section thereof formed as a one-piece member.